Wigglepedia Fanon: Emma The Cow (Everybody Wiggle Episode)
Emma the Cow is an episode from Everybody Wiggle (TV Series). Full Transcript (Opening camera transition to Emma in the cow costume.) Emma: Hello everybody, today s dressing up day in Wigglehouse. I'm Dressing Up As A Cow. I Got My Cow Costume With Black Spots. (Emma puts the cow head on her head) I Got My Cow Head With The Bow On The Head. And My Cowbell. Oh, I Can’t Wait Show To The Boys What I'm Dressing Up Today, Off To Paddock. Moooooooooooo. (Emma Walks Off Act Like Cow To The Lounge Room To Show The Boys) Paul: Will The Wiggles Guess What Emma Is Dressed As Today? The Cows On Paddock! She’s On The Moove! (It Translates To The Song: Talking Cow.) Lachy and Emma: A cow that talks, have you ever heard? Anything that is so absurd You know how cows eat grass and moo Well, here's a cow that can talk to you Hello, Talking Cow, have you something to say? Simon: (as Talking Cow) Something to say have you got all day? I love to talk, talking's my thing. I love to talk about anything. Did you know that this is so It's impossible to lick your own elbow? Butterflies taste with their feet And mosquitoes have a mouth full of teeth. And in space, you can't burp or cry. Slugs have 4 noses. I wonder why? All polar bears are left-handed And the shrimp's heart is in its head. Lachy and Emma: Well, this cow was right; he could talk all day This cow has so many things to say He talked and talked and talked some more From the pyramids to Newton's Law Simon: (as Talking Cow) Elephant's the only animal with 4 knees, Camels milk won't curdle, there's no camel cheese. A goldfish has a short memory About 3 seconds. That's 1, 2. The eye of an ostrich is bigger than its brain, Bats always turn left when leaving a cave. Your ears and nose will never stop to grow. A snail can sleep for 3 years in a row. Lachy and Emma: So many things that I didn't know Thank you, Talking Cow, but it's time to go Simon: (as Talking Cow) Time to go?!? But there's more you see Cuz there's the history of the world parts 1, 2, 3. Lachy and Emma: A cow can't talk all through the night He kept on talking till the Stars were bright He didn't stop when he gave a moo Simon: (as Talking Cow) In 1983, a Japanese artist made a copy of the Mona Lisa out of toast. Rubber bands last longer when refrigerated. The sense of smell of an ant is just as good as a dog. Giraffes have no vocal cords. Owls are the only birds that can see the color blue. Dolphins sleep with one eye open. The average person laughs 15 times a day. (It Translates To Anthony, Simon & Lachy In The Wiggly Lounge Room & Emma (Acts Like A Cow) Goes To Lounge Room To Show Her What She Is Dresses As Today) Emma: Mooooooooo, Hi Boys. Anthony, Lachy & Simon: Hi Emma. Emma: So Can You Boys What I'm Dressing Up As Today. Anthony: Well, You Had A Goat's Head On Your Head, Are You A Goat? Emma: No Anthony, I'm Not A Goat. Lachy: Well Emma, I've See That Your Costume Had Spots On It, Are You A Giraffe? Emma: No Lachy, I'm Not A Giraffe. Simon: Hmmmmm..... Oh, I Know Guys. Anthony: What Is It, Simon? Simon: I'm Thinking That, Emma. Emma: Yes, Simon. Simon: I'm Thinking That You're A Cow. Emma: Simon, You Are Correct, I'm A Cow (The Boys Clapping To Emma) (It Translates To The Song: I Like Goats) (Clapping on knees and hands) Emma: I really like goats, goats, goats With a hairy throat, throat, throat They like to eat, eat, eat And eat apples for a treat, treat, treat Simon and Lachy: Did you ever see a goat with a hairy throat? Bleating for a treat 'cause that's how they speak Emma: They got a little brown nose, nose, nose With hooves not toes, toes, toes And happy round eyes, eyes, eyes But they cannot fly, fly, fly Simon and Lachy: Have you ever seen the noses smelling all the roses Looking with their eyes but they cannot fly? Emma: Instead they walk on the ground, ground, ground And jump around, round, round, round They live outside, side, side But they're too big to hide, hide, hide Simon and Lachy: Did you see the goats around jumping on the ground? Playing outside 'cause they're too big to hide Emma: That's why I really like goats, goats, goats With a cute hairy throats, throats, throats And now I'm off to play, play, play With the goats all day, day, day Simon and Lachy: She really likes goats with their hairy throats They like to eat and eat apples for a treat With a little brown nose and hooves not toes And happy brown eyes but they cannot fly Instead on the ground they jump around They live outside 'cause they're too big to hide She really likes goats with their hairy throats And now we're off to play with the goats all day (It Translates To The End Credits) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade TV Series